


Control

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bossy Stiles, Derek needs help with control, M/M, Sexytimes, Stiles has the answer as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by the lovely babycakes.</p><p>Prompt: Derek and Stiles are getting hot and heavy one night when Derek gets too intense and scratches Stiles up.  Stiles says its fine, but Derek freaks prompting Stiles to find a solution on how the alpha can control himself during these situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/gifts).



It was no secret that Derek and Stiles were dating. The pack had figured it out way before the two had ever planned on saying anything and Stiles dad? Well he was the sheriff so he knew when something was going on, especially when it involved his son. Fortunately, after a lot of threats from Derek to the pack, and a lot of pleading and begging and then threatening from Stiles to his father, things managed to work out in their favor. Of course there were rules...but for Stiles those were always meant to be broken.

The current one? No getting busy in the Sheriff's house. Well ok maybe it was something like no sex in general and if you have to..do that kind of stuff keep it to the bedroom. Either way they were breaking rules..but fuck it just felt good to break those kind of rules.

Like how Stiles was now enjoying a hot fucking make out session with Derek. The alpha had just lifted the human boy up onto the counter before pressing him tight against the cabinets. Stiles arms were around Derek's neck, legs around his waist as the boy did whatever he could to get more. Derek's hands were running up and down his back and chest while his mouth ravished Stiles. 

Yeah Derek ravished.

Stiles loved this. Sure he was a cuddle bug and a videogamer, but sometimes you just had to put that stuff aside and learn that doing more advanced things like making out and hopefully working up to a blowjob in the near future, well that put any video game to shame.

"Mine" Derek growled as he bit Stiles neck. "Fuck yes yours as long as you never freaking stop!!" He felt Derek smiling against his skin before he launched another attack of kisses.

Stiles dug his nails into Derek's back as he felt himself tensing. Oh god he could not be doing this again so dam soon. "D-Derek!" he cried trying to reach for the other man's pants. Dammit couldn't he just get to touch Derek's dick before he had to blow his load like a thirteen year old?

At least it helped that Derek seemed to be the same way. He growled and gripped Stiles arms hard. A second later both were moaning as they came against each other.

"Oww shit Derek!" 

Derek's eyes snapped open his sense immediately being filled with the smell and taste of blood. He stepped back quickly watching as his claws retracted, leaving his fingertips a little bloody.

"Oh god Stiles are you alright?" the high of orgasm long gone now as he checked the younger boy. Stiles shook his head as he weakly jumped off the counter and headed to the sink. "Yeah no its fine Derek I just need a band aid. You just have a strong grip babe its fine."

Derek was pressed up against Stiles at the sink taking hold of the boy's arm and tenderly washing it. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more in control. Fuck i'm sorry Stiles." Stiles gently pulled away so he could cup Derek's face in his hands. "Hey look at me. Its ok Derek. It was just a cut."

Derek let Stiles move around him, watching as the boy finished cleaning the cut before putting a band aid on it.

"It could be more than that next time.." he murmured softly not letting the boy hear him.

\-------------

"Ok, we need to cool down now." Stiles groaned in frustration as Derek pulled away after another one of their kisses had gone into a make out session. Stiles had begun to pick up on a pattern ever since the time Derek had accidentally cut him. They'd start getting hot and heavy, hit the makeout session and as soon as Stiles tried to go for his pants or Derek's the alpha would stop them so they could "cool down". It was frustrating as hell. It was one thing to be cockblocked by the pack or his dad, but Derek? 

"Do you not like me anymore or something?" Stiles flailed standing up as he watched Derek sit down at his computer. Derek whirled and looked at him confused.

"Stiles..this is nothing new, we just need to cool down. Of course I still like you. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't feel that way." Stiles walked over and straddled Derek's lap. "Then let's keep going."

"Stiles, I don't want us to go too far and then have you regret it or something."

"Derek we haven't done anything more than kiss and its been three months now. I want more."

"You think you do"

"I do you idiot!" Stiles swore before getting off of Derek and flinging himself on his bed. "This is so stupid."

"Stiles I can't let anything like that day happen again don't you understand?" Stiles sighed. "Derek" he murmured as he sat up and faced the alpha. "I trust you. You just need to relax and trust yourself. Please Derek how long are we going to avoid getting intimate? I'm sorry but I refuse to die a virgin." Derek got up and grabbed his jacket.

"I have to go." Stiles got up but Derek shook his head as he headed for the window. "Good night Stiles" he said softly before jumping.

Stiles groaned as he fell back on his bed.

\-----------

Derek and Stiles didn't talk to each other for almost two weeks after that. As much as it bothered Stiles he wasn't giving up. Derek had basically told him that if he couldn't accept his rules then maybe they should take a break.

Stiles however was having none of that.

For one, he had Derek freaking Hale as his boyfriend. His body was that of a greek god which was one of his best qualities among others. Stiles couldn't just ignore his needs and Derek's. They were men after all, they had needs.

The second, the fact that he wanted Stiles...hell would have to freeze over before Stiles was going to lose a man like that.

So Stiles decided to do what was necessary to fix this. He sat down at his computer and started researching werewolves, and control. 

He knew it was going to be a long night, but for Derek it was always worth it.

\-----------

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses Stiles. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Stiles just hummed as he led Derek back up to his bedroom. They sat down on the bed but when Derek leaned over for a peck Stiles pushed him down and straddled him.

"Stiles!" "No Derek you listen to me ok? I have been researching my ass off to fix this..us! You have to give me a chance to see if this will work." He pinned Derek's arms above his head for effect. Derek sighed but muttered a short "fine."

"But if it happens again while you're trying this new thing that's it we go back to my rules." Stiles swallowed and nodded reluctantly.

"Stiles"

"Fine Derek if it doesn't work, we go back to your way. Now shut up"

Derek glared but went quiet as Stiles began kissing him slowly. It took a little, but then Derek was relaxing enough that Stiles could let go of his hands.

It didn't take too long after that for the two to get heated. Derek was growling as he grabbed Stiles and pinned him to the bed, rutting against him. "Fuck yea Derek come on baby." Derek growled as he thrusted hard against Stiles.

Stiles knew that it was now or never. He reached for Derek's hair pulling it back hard. Derek growled his eyes flashing red. Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's ear as he spoke softly.

"Its me Derek. Your mate. Yours." 

Derek froze. "Stiles.."

But Stiles was kissing him again. "I trust you, always will. You can use me as your anchor. I'm not going anywhere." 

After that things picked up. A lot.

Just like that there was a change. Derek was calm, and then wild.

Stiles loved it. Derek was ravishing him again and this time they didn't stop. Derek was pulling at Stiles pants tugging them off before mouthing at Stiles boxers. "Mine" he growled before Stiles eyes rolled back into his head.

\---------

That night, Stiles lay happily naked in bed with Derek. They hadn't had sex, but Stiles had finally gotten his blowjob, and well he had given one too. 

"You win."

Stiles looked over at Derek who was still wrapped around him nuzzling his cheek. "Its not a game Derek, but thanks." Derek nodded brushing his thumb lightly over Stiles cheek.

"How'd you know this would work?"

Stiles shrugged. "Honestly didn't. When I did my research though..and thought of your family everything clicked. The way you act around me even before we started dating well it fit the description of how a mate would well protect its mate. But i'm human, and well then I remembered what she who must not be named did to you. I know you don't think i'm another her and i'm definitely not, but i'm still human and that means..well it means of course that at any time I could just cut ties with the pack."

Derek grunted and swallowed but Stiles kept going.

"Derek, you can control yourself not to hurt me. When you get all heated up and in the moment you were vulnerable and somewhere in the back of your mind I think you were afraid i'd leave. Obviously I wouldn't just up and leave in the middle of that, but I think you were hit with the idea that I could leave at any time. That's why you held onto me so hard. The claws..well I think that was the thought that i'm human and vulnerable and I could also leave against my choice." Derek growled a little as he pulled Stiles closer.

"Shh sourwolf i'm not done. Look the point is that when I told you I trust you, that I accept your my mate and i'm yours and that i'm not leaving and that confirmation for you..I became your anchor. You're not going to lose control with me ever again I promise."

Derek smiled as he leaned in to kiss Stiles. "I always knew you were a smartass."

"Yeah but that's why you love me oh and why i'm your mate."

"I guess so huh?" Stiles smiled and pulled Derek down for a kiss.

"So can we talk about when we're having sex now?"

"Stiles!"

"Fine i'll wait"


End file.
